The present invention relates to a component of a golf bag, and more particularly to a base seat of a golf bag. The base seat defines a bendable receiving room for receiving golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,235 discloses a golf bag which can stand in a tilted state for a user to conveniently take out and place in golf clubs. The bag body of the golf bag is flexible. When downward pressing the bag body, the upper ends of a V-shaped resilient rod pivotally disposed on one side of the base seat are forcedly stretched outward. At this time, two support legs pivotally connected with the upper end of the bag body are driven to stretch outward. Under such circumstance, the bag body can stand in a tilted state without moving the base seat.
The above golf bag has a shortcoming in use that the support rods for supporting the bag body upright must be swingable, whereby they can be tilted together with the bag body. Accordingly, the golf bag can be hardly sufficiently supported and thus the golf bag often has a tortured appearance and tends to fall down.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,567 discloses a golf bag in which a swingable driving board is disposed under the base seat of the golf bag. The driving board serves to drive the lower end of a V-shaped resilient rod so as to indirectly force two support legs on two sides of the bag body to stretch outward. Accordingly, the golf bag can be supported by the support legs to stand in a tilted state.
Such golf bag has two shortcomings as follows: First, the lower edge of the base seat must be formed with an oblique cut within which the driving board is moved. Accordingly, when the bag body stands upright, the base seat contacts with the ground by a too small area so that the golf bag tends to fall down. Second, the driving board is disposed under the base seat and will contact with the ground for a long period. Therefore, the driving board is very likely to be affected by earth and dust. As a result, it often takes place that the driving board cannot be smoothly swung or the V-shaped rod can be hardly easily collected to attach to the lateral side of the bag body. A soft sheet material can be disposed around the driving board and the periphery of the base seat to more or less improve the above situation. However, the dust or mud will still infiltrate into the pivot section between the driving board and the lower edge of the base seat.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a base seat of a golf bag. The base seat enables the golf bag to more stably stand on the ground upright.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above base seat of the golf bag. The base seat has a bendable section, whereby the base seat and the support legs of the golf bag can cooperatively support the golf bag to stand in a tilted state.
According to the above objects, the base seat of golf bag of the present invention includes: a front section having a first receiving room formed with an open end directed to upper side and an open end directed to rear side; a rear section having a second receiving room formed with an open end directed to upper side and an open end directed to front side; and a pivot section disposed between predetermined portions of the front and rear sections, whereby the first and second receiving rooms are connected to form a larger receiving room. The front and rear sections can be swung about a predetermined portion of the pivot section within a predetermined range. When the golf bag with the base seat is positioned upright, the lower sides of the front and rear sections are planely placed on the ground. By means of the weight of the golf clubs placed in the receiving room of the golf bag, the golf bag can be stably rested on the ground. When a user pushes the bag body and makes it tilted, by means of the pivot section, the rear section is upward swung, while the front section remains to contact with the ground. The front section and a pair of support legs of the golf bag together support the golf bag to stand in a tilted state as a tripod structure.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: